


So I go, I just go

by roadsoftrial



Series: Promnis week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, brotherhood era, ignis is an uncooperative sub, prompto tries to be dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial
Summary: “‘You would think I have sent you enough compromising pictures as is,’ he teases.‘I never have enough, Iggs, you know that,’ Prompto chuckles, running a hand through Ignis’ hair.”





	So I go, I just go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Promnis week!  
> Prompt: “Can I take a picture of you like this?”
> 
> I did it, guys! I wrote a whole smut! Beginning middle and end! It was tough but I prevailed!  
> Happy Promnis week!

‘Can I take a picture of you like this?’

‘Like what?’

Like this, disheveled, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, red, faintly swollen, shaping a shy smile Prompto has never been able to resist.

Like this, shirt long lost, his back arched, straddling Prompto’s thighs while Prompto lies on his back, lean muscles rippling over him, grinding against him, begging Prompto to fuck him the best way he knows how, his cock achingly hard under his black briefs, pleading for attention.

‘Just… this. Fuck, Iggy, you’re so beautiful.’

Ignis huffs, breath hitching at the rough fingers Prompto digs into his ass cheeks. He’s been teasing long enough, trying to get a reaction out of Prompto as he works them both up.

‘What would you do with it?’

‘Save it—‘ a soft gasp, ‘—for rainy days.’

Ignis laughs, low, almost like a moan, as he bends down to press a slow kiss against Prompto’s parted lips, tongue meeting his as he keeps up with the slow roll of his hips.

‘You would think I have sent you enough compromising pictures as is,’ he teases.

‘I never have enough, Iggs, you know that,’ Prompto chuckles, running a hand through Ignis’ hair.

‘I suppose it would be fine, then,’ Ignis whispers directly into his ear before nibbling on a sensitive lobe.

Prompto’s camera is within arms reach, he doesn’t have to move from his spot to grab it, not that he wants to, not that he could anyway, as Ignis redoubles his efforts to drive him off the edge, pressing his body against his, tongue circling swollen nipples playfully.

It’s working, it appears. Prompto’s moans are quick and low and raspy as he tries to get the camera to cooperate, barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone focus on the task at hand for more than a few seconds at a time.

‘Holy shit, Ignis,’ he murmurs, reluctantly pulling himself from under Ignis and up to a sitting position, holding his camera in one hand and Ignis’ neck in the other, pulling him closer, in need of his heat, of his lips.

The kiss is hungry and sloppy and makes Prompto forget what he’s trying to do for a hot second.

‘Alright hold still,’ Prompto asks in a not so successful attempt to gain control over the situation. Ignis listens, sits still, but that look on his face, that cocky little smirk, that arched back, are almost enough to make him forget about the project entirely, to make him fuck him senseless, right then and there.

‘Take off your underwear?’ Prompto asks, but he lacks the conviction, so Ignis teases some more as he complies, getting up on his knees, moving towards Prompto, his bulge right under Prompto’s nose as he slowly peels off the dark fabric, stopping halfway through to bend over him, pepper light kisses all over his face, his neck, his collarbone.

‘Ignis…’ Prompto begs in a low voice, though he’s not exactly unhappy with his situation. But he finally decides it’s time he took matter into his own hands. He shifts onto his knees, tackling Ignis onto his back, and Ignis doesn’t even pretend to resist, grunting in pleasure as Prompto pins his arms to the mattress with both knees, setting his camera over him as he slowly grinds his ass over Ignis’ throbbing cock. Ignis chuckles under the repeating sound of the shutter, but Prompto certainly doesn’t miss the flush spreading over his cheeks and down his throat, doesn’t miss the heavy breaths making his chest rise up and down steadily.

‘These pictures are so good, Iggy, you’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?’

Ignis doesn’t respond, revelling in the attention, in the pressure of Prompto’s body against his. He almost cries out when Prompto gets off of him, digging his now freed fingernails into his thigh to get him to stay.

‘Relax,’ Prompto chuckles, ‘I’ll get back to you, babe.’

Prompto moves back, puts his camera down on the bed and wraps his arms around Ignis’ legs, grabs his inner thighs as he sets his mouth over his almost painful, still contained erection, breathing over the wet fabric, taking the bulge in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the fabric, causing Ignis to moan and dig his hands into Prompto’s hair, encouraging him to get closer, go faster.

Prompto teases him some more, until he unties himself from Ignis’ hands and gets back on his knees.

‘Prompto,’ he says, and his voice is hoarse and needy, and Prompto loves it more than he cares to admit, ‘would you _please_ fuck me.’

‘Depends,’ Prompto teases as he slips his fingers in the curve where Ignis’ legs meet his groin, dipping them under the tight band, causing Ignis to shudder. ‘Can I take more pictures?’

‘You may,’ Ignis whispers, and so Prompto finally pulls his underwear off, finally frees his painfully hard cock, and gives it a few pumps that send Ignis cursing and covering his face with both arms. Prompto smiles as he gets up, camera in hand.

‘Touch yourself for me, Ignis,’ Prompto says, standing on top of him, overlooking him through his camera. Ignis obliges, grabs his cock and gives it long, hard strokes as his other hand plays with his erect nipples, circling them teasingly, pinching them, turning them red and raw in a way that Prompto can never resist. Ignis wants to believe he’s not indulging the camera with his movement, that his little show is for the confine of their bedroom only, but they both know full well that he’s turned on by the fact that his picture is being taken, saved, that there’s the smallest risk that unwanted eyes might see it, but also by the thought that Prompto will look at them later, that he will touch himself while staring at them, that he’ll call him as he does, describing the pictures and what they do to him in vivid details. And with that in mind, he poses, arches his back, stares into the objective with lustful eyes that make Prompto’s cock twitch and his heart skip a beat.

When Prompto finally gets back down, it’s to hand Ignis a tube of lubricant, which he opens and squeezes onto his fingers without a second thought. He lifts his ass to let Prompto stuff a pillow in the small of his back, to get his ass lined in an angle that never fails to make them come within minutes.

‘Get yourself ready for me, babe,’ Prompto says in a whispered breath, holding the camera with one hand, freeing his cock from his underwear with the other.

Ignis obeys without protest, and the shutter sounds as his deft fingers find his tight hole, push inside as if they were always meant to be there, are almost enough to make him come, right then and there. He paces himself at the sight of Prompto’s hard cock between his legs, at his hand slowly tugging at it while the other tries to stay steady enough to capture him fingering himself, at the thought of Prompto’s heat over and inside of him.

He pulls out after comfortably fitting three fingers in, and waits for Prompto to carefully apply lube on his bare, rock hard cock, for him to line himself up, hands bracketing Ignis’ shoulders, for him to finally start pushing, his cock easily slipping in, his lips falling onto his, hungry, wild, teeth and tongues clashing as he bottoms out, prompting a guttural moan from Ignis’ throat.

Prompto quickly finds his pace, and starts thrusting as he falls down over Ignis, stuffing his face in the curve of his neck as Ignis gasps and moan.

‘Tell me when you’re about to come, ok?’ he whispers between nibbles down Ignis’ neck. ‘And then I’ll take more picture, alright?’

Ignis nods, because it’s all he can bring himself to do. Prompto starts thrusting harder, the angle allowing him to hit Ignis’ prostate _just_ right. He can barely remember to warn Prompto as he starts stroking his dick, precum dripping from his slit, stuttering Prompto’s name as he feels the heat bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Prompto grabs his camera just in time to catch Ignis’ face as he orgasms all over his chest with a loud grunt, his face flushed, his eyes hazy and content.

That’s what does it for Prompto. He only needs a few more thrusts before spilling inside of Ignis, his cock pulsing against the tight walls, kissing Ignis slowly, languorously as he basks in the heat of his orgasm.

Neither of them moves for a long time, until Prompto grabs his camera one last time, pulling out just enough that cum starts dripping from Ignis’ hole. He takes a final picture of a spent, sleepy, happy, cum covered Ignis that he’s already looking forward to jerking off to later.

‘My masterpiece,’ Prompto says proudly as he finally gets off the bed, pressing a soft kiss on Ignis’ lips before running to the bathroom to run the shower.

‘Glad to be of help,’ Ignis slowly responds with a tired smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayayaya thank you for reading! Comments and kudos wildly appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://furimukuna-amuro.tumblr.com/) and [FFXV tumblr](https://thelegendarynoctgar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
